


Мастер общения

by pranks25, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони не нравится, когда его трогают, а в редких случаях, когда ему хочется телесного контакта, он сам дает об этом знать. Так было всегда, и его это полностью устраивало. Его новая команда не в курсе, потому они продолжают к нему прикасаться, а Тони не знает, как попросить их прекратить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер общения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master of Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990396) by [somanyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/pseuds/somanyfeels). 



Впервые это произошло после переезда всей команды в башню, когда они собрались на кухне завтракать. Тони всю ночь провел в мастерской, работая над генераторами, синтезирующими чистую энергию, которые смог бы позволить себе каждый. На данный момент перед компанией стояла цель обеспечить весь мир электричеством. Сон же в списке приоритетов не входил, так что отправиться в кровать Тони и мысли не приходило. Лишь когда Джарвис сообщил ему, что Стив готовит завтрак, Тони обнаружил, что проработал всю ночь.

Было еще рано: на часах едва пробило восемь, а вся команда уже была в полном сборе. Тони не знал, что и думать. Они что, все ранние птахи? И что теперь станет с его и без того непредсказуемым режимом сна? Возможно, ему стоит сейчас отправиться в постель, или пропускать совместный завтрак с командой никак нельзя? Тони заморгал: после бессонной ночи глаза слипались. Ему, конечно, не сделают выговор, если он просто встанет из-за стола и пойдет спать, хотя даже если бы и сделали, ему было не привыкать. Не впервые его песочили за сон во время важных мероприятий — например, на первых заседаниях совета, куда его вытаскивал отец. Не страшно, переживет.

— Эй, Старк, — послышался голос. Тони с трудом разлепил глаза, но когда кто-то толкнул его кулаком в плечо, все мысли о жуткой усталости улетучились сами собой.. Клинт. — Добро пожаловать обратно на землю нашу грешную.

Тони отстранился и нахмурился. Удар вышел болезненный — Бартон действительно напал на него прямо на его собственной кухне, и угрызений совести явно не испытывал. Тони отвернулся, когда Клинт сел рядом с ним. Он не знал, в ссоре ли они, совершил ли Тони какую-нибудь ошибку или нет, чем он заслужил этот удар. Возможно, Клинт был расстроен, а может, это был просто невинный дружеский жест. Тони не нравилось ни то, ни другое. Никто не должен был к нему прикасаться.

— Блинчики будешь, Старк? — спросил Стив, лопаточкой раскладывая блинчики по тарелкам.

— А они у тебя низкокалорийные? Я слышал, сейчас почти всё с низким содержанием калорий, так что я решил рискнуть и попробовать. Я Мистер-Шагаю-В-Ногу-Со-Временем, мне важно знать, что сейчас обожают детки. И если это съедобно, то кто я такой, чтобы их винить, — протараторил Тони. Когда Наташа тоже устроилась рядом с ним, он почувствовал себя в ловушке. Если он обидел Клинта, значит, Наташа тоже на него злится.

Стив поставил тарелку прямо перед ним, задев ладонью его руку. Это было мягкое — и совершенно очевидно — случайное касание, но Тони мгновенно дернулся в сторону. Никто никогда так не прикасался к нему — по-дружески и совершенно без всякой задней мысли. А если трогали, значит, или вовсе не замечали намеков на то, что ему некомфортно, или просто чего-то от него хотели.

Стив с улыбкой сел за стол и, потянувшись за сиропом, не нарочно задел Наташу, когда та передавала ему бутылёк. От увиденного Тони только еще больше нахмурился. Он продолжал наблюдать за ними в надежде на то, что все-таки ошибался. И тут Клинт, потянувшись к Наташе, чтобы стереть с ее щеки капельку масла, приобнял его за плечи. От чужого касания по спине побежали мурашки. Терпеть это дальше было просто невозможно. Тони резко встал и, не сказав ни слова, вышел. Никто не окликнул его и не попытался остановить, но по пути он заметил их любопытные взгляды. Неприятное чувство не покидало его: их руки продолжали касаться его. Трогать. Тони было неуютно, и даже когда он поднялся к себе на этаж, заперся, закодировав доступ на вход, и свернулся под одеялом, по коже все еще бегали мурашки.

Он больше не чувствовал себя уставшим, наоборот, его разум обрабатывал всё с такой скоростью, словно он успел набраться сил и выпить чашки три кофе. Тони занимала лишь одна мысль: почему все думают, что так себя вести — нормально. Он понимал, что это обычное явление, видел, как остальные люди просто гуляли с друзьями или любимыми и касались друг друга: держались за руки, обнимались, сидя рядом. Но ему подобное было чуждо.

Даже для детей обычные касания были в порядке вещей: они играли в салочки с друзьями, прижимались друг к дружке на совместных ночёвках, постоянно обнимались. Но с ним никто так не делал: окружающие словно бы с первого взгляда понимали, что его лучше не трогать, и для Тони это в итоге стало нормой. Теперь же всё было по-другому, и ему не нравились эти изменения.

Когда ему наконец удалось успокоиться — на что потребовалось времени больше обычного — Тони провалился в сон. Он надеялся, что, когда проснется, всё разрешится само собой. Может, они все же сами поймут, что не стоит к нему прикасаться.

Вымотавшись ночью, Тони проспал весь день и проснулся жутко голодный — сам себя лишил завтрака, — но с ясной головой, полной идей о том, как еще можно усовершенствовать генераторы. Теперь всё казалось проще, вставал лишь вопрос относительно материала, самого концепта не касающийся. Металл, который он использовал, был слишком дорогим, но существовали дешёвые альтернативы, с помощью которых можно было бы понизить стоимость производства и сделать товар более доступным для публики. Можное было бы использовать аналоговые, но не такие дорогие материалы без потери качества — тем более, он прекрасно знал, как все провернуть.

— Старк! Давай, составь нам компанию. — Прежде чем Тони успел спуститься в свою мастерскую, двери лифта распахнулась, и ему на плечо опустилась огромная ладонь. Все его тело напряглось, а кожа в том месте, где Тор сжал его плечо, будто бы загорелась. — Мы собирались занять себя просмотром фильма, твой долг — разделить время с нами.

— Нет, у меня работа. У простых смертных существуют такие простые понятия, как обязанности и занятость, — парировал Тони. Он попытался скинуть руку Тора со своего плеча и отстраниться, но ладонь не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Неспособный скинуть крепче сжавшуюся ладонь, Тони, почувствовав себя будто в ловушке, начал паниковать. Если он не будет двигаться, рука тоже не сдвинется. Но от нее необходимо было избавиться. Она должна была испариться.

— Но, безусловно, ты мог бы перевести дух, отложить работу, чтобы присоединиться к нам за общим делом. Нашей команде полезно сближаться, — сказал Тор. Тони снова попытался оттолкнуть его, но в итоге сделал только хуже: Тор приобнял его покрепче, и теперь их бока соприкасались. Тони перестал трепыхаться — ощущение захлопнувшегося капкана душило на корню любой протест.

Когда Тор потянул его прямо в общую гостиную, Тони охотно пошел рядом: если бы Тор просто тащил его на себе, избежать прикосновений точно бы не удалось. Все Мстители беззаботно раскинулись на диване, прижимаясь друг к другу, и даже не обратили на нихх внимания, слишком увлеченные выбором фильма. 

Когда Тор подвёл его к дивану, а команда потеснилась, освободив для него место, Тони показалось, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он бы, может, даже оценил проявленную заботу, если бы не чувствовал себя как в западне. Наташа закинула ноги ему на колени, Брюс прислонился — почти вплотную прижался — к нему с другой стороны. Это было ужасно. Он с отвратительной, пугающей четкостью чувствовал каждое движение и каждое прикосновение.

— Давайте посмотрим «Тихоокеанский рубеж», — предложила Наташа. Клинт, державший пуль, согласно кивнул. — Шедевр кинематографа.

Тони разделял ее мнение — фильм и правда был неплох. Роботы только не могли и претендовать на реалистичность. Тони никак не мог перестать задаваться вопросом: если бы монстры вышли из глубин и начали крушить города, сколько времени им самим бы потребовалось, чтобы построить одного гигантского робота, но при виде них все равно млел от счастья. Но на этот раз Тони сомневался, что сможет насладиться просмотром с ногами Наташи, лежащими у него на бедре, и плечом Клинта, упирающимся в ребра. Это было неправильно. Несколько часов так он просто бы не высидел.

Да что им всем от него надо? Никто никогда не пытался на нем просто вот так разложиться. Секс — безусловно, да; в бизнесе обходилось рукопожатиями с партнерами, но ничего больше. Так всё и было. Знакомо и комфортно. Он, собственно, без особой необходимости и рук-то никому не пожимал, и Хэппи убеждал людей воздержаться от обычных прикосновений. Если Тони хотел телесного контакта, то прикасался к людям сам, приобнимал и увлекал беседой. Касаться его было дозволено только в том случае, если он сам ожидал этого, когда он знал о предстоящем телесном контакте, а эти случайные дружеские жесты не вписывались в картину.

Не успела закончиться заставка фильма, как он вскочил и вышел из комнаты, снова не сказав ни слова и снова заработав любопытные взгляды команды. Теперь Тони казалось, что он повел себя грубо, но им уже стоило бы понять, что к нему нельзя прикасаться. Даже Пеппер и Роуди знали это, а они не были шпионами, суперсолдатами или инопланетными принцами — просто его друзьями. Он ударил кулаком по кнопкам лифта и улыбнулся, когда створки за ним захлопнулись, выстраивая между ним и командой ещё один слой защиты. Пеппер и Роуди никогда не касались Тони невпопад, а когда трогали, то всегда давали знать о своих намерениях — двигались медленно, всегда предоставляли ему достаточно времени, чтобы успеть отстраниться. И Тони в свою очередь давал понять, хочет ли он этого, или же сам инициировал контакт. Они просто знали, со временем поняв и приняв эту его особенность.

— Позвонить Роуди, — приказал Тони, как только оказался в безопасности, запершись в своей мастерской. Махнув рукой, он приблизил чертежи, которые открыл прошлой ночью.

Прозвучал звук, известивший о соединении.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься снова жаловаться на Капитана Америку. Мне плевать, насколько он тебя раздражает, я не собираюсь никого убеждать разжаловать его в должности, — заявил Роуди, едва ответив на звонок.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Неа, зайчик. Дело не в Капитане Подштаннике(прим.пер.: герой детских комиксов), а во мне, — сказал он.

— Разве дело не всегда в тебе? — фыркнул Роуди.

— Зачем я вообще с тобой разговариваю? От тебя, кроме стеба, все равно ничего не дождешься, — возмутился Тони. — Надо найти новых друзей. Бьюсь об заклад, они бы относились ко мне с должным вниманием.

— Ну-ну, может, тогда они бы заодно научили тебя прибирать за собой и никого не втягивать в свой беспорядок.

Тони застонал.

— Нет никакого беспорядка, ясно? Я ничего такого не натворил, все зашибись, — сказал он. Тишина на конце провода была ему ответом. Роуди, естественно, не поверил. — Просто всё дело в команде. Они шатаются тут постоянно, ведут себя в моем доме, как в своем собственном, и мне это не нравится.

— Но ты же вроде сам позвал их переехать, — осторожно заметил Роуди. Судя по тону, он пытался его успокоить. Только вот успокаивать Тони было не надо. Что ему было нужно, так это чтобы его прекратили трогать все, кому не лень.

— Роуди, они из этих...касающихся. Прижимаются постоянно то с одной стороны, то с другой. Жуть. Сделай что-нибудь, пусть они перестанут, — пожаловался Тони. Он не упомянул свои трясущиеся руки и призрачные ощущения от чужих прикосновений. Было глупо расстраиваться по таким пустякам, но Роуди и так прекрасно все понял.

В обоих концах связи образовалась тишина — наверное, к лучшему. Роуди скорее всего пытался придумать, как исправить ситуацию. В ожидании ответа Тони оглядел мастерскую. Кофемашина стояла неподалеку, в нескольких футах от него, а доза кофе пойдет ему на пользу. Потом он сможет вернуться к работе. Пеппер с советом директоров будут счастливы, компания займётся чем-то полезным, а жизнь потечет своим чередом.

Он подумывал просто переехать в мастерскую. Так можно было бы работать днями напролет и выходить только на важные пресс-конференции и миссии. Идеальный вариант: он избежит опасной близости с командой, их режим сна не будет влиять на его график, и еще он сможет дюжину раз обновить все своё снаряжение. Он мог бы спустить сюда кровать, отстроить отдельную комнату и прочно тут обосноваться. Мог бы просто жить в мастерской.

— Ты пытался поговорить с ними? — спросил Роуди. — Для такого болтуна, как ты, просто удивительно лажаешь с общением. Объясни им, что не терпишь чужих прикосновений. Уверен, они поймут. Вряд ли им захочется ставить тебя в неловкое положение.

— Нет, да и потом они просто захотят объяснений. Типа «О нет! Тони не нравится, когда его трогают, а почему?». И потом будут вынюхивать, раздражаться и разочаровываться, когда узнают, что нормальной причины нет, — закатил глаза Тони. Он мог себе это представить. Сначала они вообразят себе, будто в детстве его недостаточно обнимали или что-то вроде того, и решать додать ему телесного контакта, чтобы поправить положение. И сделают только хуже.

— Я совершенно уверен, что всё будет совсем не так, но понимаю твоё беспокойство, — согласился Роуди. У Тони возникло чувство, что кто-то другой уговаривает его. Голос был словно какой-то чужой. Но Роудса Тони узнал бы всегда — шутил ли он или же обижался на что-то. — Эти ребята — твои товарищи по команде. Ты болтал о них без умолку месяцами напролет после событий в Нью-Йорке. Уверен, они поймут, что тебе некомфортно, когда тебя касаются. Просто скажи им, что, если захочешь прикосновений, сам дашь знать, и они прекратят.

Роуди отчаянно хотел донести до него эту мысль. Убедить, что это лучший план действий. Может, так и было, но Тони было всё равно. Ему ведь не пришлось объяснять это Роуди и Пеппер, они спустя какое-то время поняли всё сами и ждали, когда он даст им знать, что готов к телесному контакту. Раз они поняли, то, уж конечно, его команда шпионов и солдат и без подсказки сможет разобраться.

— Ты не собираешься говорить с ними, я прав? — спросил Роуди.

— А зачем мне это говорить? Я и так постоянно с ними разговариваю, — сказал Тони и взглянул на прототип генератора, который лежал в углу. — Я мастер общения.

Роуди хохотнул.

— Брехня, — заявил он. Тони ухмыльнулся. Конечно, ложь. — Береги себя. Не делай ничего, от чего тебе некомфортно. Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя в безопасности в своём собственном доме. Я залечу к тебе и накостыляю вам всем, если понадобится.

Отключившись, Тони вздохнул с облегчением. Всё будет в порядке, после разговоров с Роуди всегда становилось легче. Хотя Тони не последует совету. Он просто не может поговорить о проблеме с остальными. Он понятия не иммел, как дать понять, что проблема хоть и небольшая, но есть. Ну да, ничего таког, Тони просто не нравится, чтобы к нему прикасаются, когда он к этому не готов. Никто не должен трогать его, и любой телесный контакт возможен только с его одобрения. Он хотел дать понять Пеппер, Роуди и остальным, что это нормально. Команда поймет.

Всё образуется.

Тони просидит несколько дней в мастерской, закончит проект — и осчастливит этим Пеппер — а еще проведет время с пользой и придумает, что делать дальше. Он не сможет вечно избегать команду, неважно, каким притягательным кажется этот план. Чтобы быть хорошим товарищем по команде, ему нужно взаимодействовать с людьми.

~~~

Спустя чуть больше двух суток, когда работа над прототипами была закончена, Тони совершенно успокоился. Он больше не ощущал на себе призрачных рук. Он не чувствовал щекотливого чувства, словно кто-то вот-вот к нему прикоснется. Он был в норме.

Вся команда снова сидела за кухонным столом, когда он вошел, и все о чём-то болтали. Тони не стал особо заморачиваться и обращать на это внимание. В этот раз кухней заправлял Брюс, пахло аппетитно, и содержимое кастрюли отличалось разнообразием оттенков и ингредиентов. В животе заурчало.

— Какие люди! Неужели вылез из своей пещеры и снова вернулся в современное общество, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

— Понятия не имею о чем ты, что за «вернулся»? Я работал над технологиями, которые перевернут современное общество, — отозвался Тони. Клинт закатил глаза и подкатился на стуле ближе к Тони. Тони же отодвинулся. — Что я пропустил, пока менял мир?

Ухмылка Клинта стала еще шире, но он больше не предпринимал попыток к нему приблизиться. Это хорошо, значит, он начинал понимать.

— Кэп сказал, что вчера у него было шесть стояков,— сказал он.

Тони рассмеялся, потом повернул голову и расхохотался еще больше, увидев яркий румянец на щеках Стива.

— Раньше оно значило совсем другое! В сороковых так называли ошибку, — отозвался Стив, покачав головой. — Поверить не могу, во что превратилась моя жизнь. Что вообще происходит?

— У тебя была проблема со стояком? — сказал Тони.

Стив вздохнул, а Тони отвлекся на его румянец, который с лица потянулся вниз по шее под футболку. Клинт снова хохотнул и взмахнул было рукой в сторону Тони, но передумал. Тот всё же вздрогнул от этого легкого движения, но быстро замаскировал дрожь за кашлем. Наташа приподняла бровь, не сводя с него глаз. Клинт опустил руку.

Упс, он хотел дать пять. Бессмыслица какая-то, никто никогда не хотел дать Тони пять. Он судил по своему опыту, и обычно люди поднимали руки, собираясь атаковать. Вышло сносно, Клинт отвернулся, не собираясь больше предпринимать попыток дать краба. Просто Тони не дает пятюни.

Раздался сигнал общего сбора, и всю команду мгновенно сдуло с кухни. Брюс задержался, чтобы выключить плиту и свет, и, не торопясь, направился на крышу, где их ждал квинджет. Ему не нужно было переодеваться, да и причин спешить не было. А вот Тони стоило поторопиться, чтобы успеть облачиться в броню.

Броня плотно облегала его тело теплой механической оболочкой, прижавшейся к коже. Приятное знакомое чувство. Тони создал всё сам, до мельчайшей детали, помнил каждую строчку кода, каждый элемент схемы, каждое прикосновение метала к коже — всё было на своем месте. Когда он появился, Тор и Брюс уже были на крыше, остальная команда появилась вслед за ним парой минут спустя. Обсуждая план действий, они все забрались в квинджет и взлетели: им предстояло преодолеть полмира.

Какой-то русский ученый пытался создать улучшенный, энергосберегающий эквивалент пластика, а вместо этого оживил пузыри из кажущейся несокрушимой слизи, вызвав неразбериху. Тони вздохнул. Половина работы Мстителей, кажется, заключалась в контроле за последствиями опасных экспериментов.

— Старк, ты читал о них? — спросил Стив, как только они приземлились.

Заработали сканы, анализируя плотность и силу вместе со скоростью и размерами.

— В целом они состоят из жидкого пластика, — сказал Тони, изучив данные. Он нацелил репульсор на пузырь, который огибал машину неподалеку и медленно давил ее. Удар Тони было достаточно сильным, чтобы пробить дыру в нем, но она почти сразу затянулась, и пузырь восстановился. — Эластичный мудак. Часть отрежешь, она тут же отрастет заново. Сильный, сволочь, не хотелось бы наткнуться на такой. Заобнимает до смерти.

Последнее предложение прозвучало со смесью напряжения и интереса. Машина перед ними теперь представляла собой шар из покорёженного металла. Тони мог только представить, что бы стало с челвоеческой рукой или ногой.

— Думаю, стоит отозвать Клинта и Наташу. Им лучше заняться эвакуацией и помочь горожанам.

— Согласен, — кивнул Стив. На улицах все еще оставались горожане, которые пытались сбежать от этих штуковин — Тони не успел придумать им названия. Клинт и Наташа говорили по-русски, потому им хорошо удавалось вывести людей из опасной зоны, и им лучше всего удавалось успокаивать народ. — Старк, при какой температуре плавится пластик?

— Около 170 градусов по Цельсию, а что? — сказал Тони. — Хочешь попытаться подплавить их? Думаешь, поможет?

— Неплохая идея, — отозвался Брюс через коммуникатор. — Если расплавить пластик, он выпустит ядовитый газ в атмосферу, но прежде чем плавить дюжины пластиковых пузырей-монстров, нужно удостовериться, что эвакуация полностью завершена, и большая часть населения в безопасности.

— Нам срочно нужно продумать клички этим штуковинами, — сказал Тони. Никто не удостоил его ответом.

Стив присоединился к Клинту и Наташе в эвакуации горожан. Они помогали людям покинуть здания, выбираться из ловушек монстров, вылезать из поврежденных автомобилей, и получилось это у них отлично. Тони с Тором сдерживали наступление чудищ, не давая подобраться к людям. Непростая задача. Они не могли прикасаться к ним, и Тони не знал, какой же силой нужно обладать, чтобы задавить Тора, да и не хотел он этого знать. Тор метал в них свой молот, искренне веря, что пластиковые пузырчатые образины не повредят металл. Тони стрелял по ним из репульсоров — не в полную силу, просто пытаясь сдержать.

Раздался крик. Какой-то подбежал к монстрам, чтобы поднять свой упавший ботинок, и пришел в ужас от близости чудовищ. Тор среагировал первым, раскрутив молот и запустив его в ближайший пузырь со вспышкой молнии. Он взорвался, ошмётки разлетелись вокруг, и сканеры Тони засветились, сообщая, что ядовитые пары просочились в атмосферу. Он подлетел, схватил парня под руки и перенес его подальше, на чистый воздух.

— Оставайся здесь, — сказал он, бесцеремонно скинув его на землю там, где собралась полиция.

Крупные ошмётки пузыря застыли кучей слизи, куски поменьше ползали туда-сюда, пытаясь восстановиться. Молния Тора была обжигающей, но и так было ясно, что он удерживал его недостаточно долго, чтобы постностью их не растопить.

— Блядь! — Ногу прострелила боль, когда смятый металл вонзился в кожу. Опустив взгляд, Тони обнаружил причину — один из ошмётков приземлился на его костюм и расползся по всей левой ноге, нещадно сжимая ее и грозя сломать броню. Тони почувствовал скрип не выдержавшего давления металла, который легко врезался в плоть, а потом не столько услышал, сколько ощутил треск собственной кости. Тони запустил по ноге ударную волну реактора, полной мощности которого было достаточно, чтобы растопить эту хрень. Раскалённый до чертиков металл костюма обжигал кожу, но в то же время и защищал.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы можем наконец спалить эти хрени к чертовой матери! — прорычал Тони. В ответ — молчание. — И бляха-муха, нужно уже придумать клички этим фиговинам. Не могу я уже больше называть их пузырями из пластика.

— Мы готовы, — отозвался Стив.

Это было всё, что ему нужно. Паря над землей, Тони меньше чувствовал давление на ногу. Он подпалил каждый пузырь, находящийся в поле его зрения. Он почти что удивился, когда это сработало. Пузыри плавились, превращаясь во что-то неподвижное, безжизненное, похожее на лужи. Воздух с высокой концентрацией ядовитых паров почти мгновенно фильтровался через вентилируемое пространство снаружи. Окажись кто-то поблизости, он был бы тут же заражён, но горожане находились на расстоянии и сейчас были в порядке. Тора, кажется, вовсе не трогало загрязнение воздуха, а вентиляционные механизмы в броне обезопасили Тони от заражения.

Щ.И.Т. отправил специалистов навести порядок. Нельзя было просто оставить город, полный лужиц из бывших монстров. Медики расположились в паре сотне футов от места сражения, там, где собралось большинство горожан. При всех своих обстоятельствах миссия оказалась успешной: без потерь, только пара дюжин ранений. Тони не хотел снимать броню, даже когда команда смерила хмурым взглядом покореженный металл вокруг его ноги и кровь, сочащуюся сквозь трещины в костюме. Он не хотел, чтобы его осматривали доктора, кололи что-то в поврежденную рану и тыкали ясно сломанные кости. Он хотел просто вернуться домой и подремать.

— Снимай костюм, Старк, — приказал Стив, скрестив руки на груди. — Никто его не украдет, битва закончилась. Позволь осмотреть свою ногу, пока нам не пришлось рубить ее.

— Нет-нет, думаю, я в порядке, — сказал Тони. У него уже был врач в Нью-Йорке, которая знала всю его медицинскую историю и поклялась держать в секрете информацию о его здоровье. Он доверял ей осматривать себя и ставить точный диагноз. Если он кому и позволит и осмотреть его ногу, то только ей. — Лучше подожду настоящих профессионалов, а не тех, кого прислал Щ.И.Т. Они наверняка еще интерны. Упаси бог, если я когда-нибудь позволю интерну-медику осматривать меня.

— Старк, кто-то должен как можно скорее осмотреть твою ногу. Снимай свой костюм, пока я сам тебя из него не вытащил, — приказал Стив. В его голосе отчетливо слышался командный тон, хоть битва уже и закончилась.

Тони нахмурился.

— Ладно, — пробурчал он. Он это делал не ради Стива, а потому что нога уже начала гореть, и нужно было снять ботинок. Пульсирующие волны боли обостряли все остальные чувства, и как бы сильно Тони не хотел признаваться в этом, но Стив был прав. Чем быстрее кто-то подлатает его ногу, тем лучше.

Прыгать на одной ноге и одновременно снимать костюм было тяжело. Нагибаться получалось легко, но когда он попытался сделать шаг, то пришлось ухватиться за плечо Стива, чтобы не упасть. Терпимо. Ему просто нужна была дополнительная поддержка на пару секунд. И он не возражал. Стив смирно стоял, придерживая Тони за бок, чтобы его сильно не заносило то в одну сторону, то в другую, и он не рухнул. Тони вовсе не возражал, он ожидал этого, когда потянулся за помощью Стива.

Пришлось повременить, прежде чем снимать покорёженный ботинок. Когда доктора извлекут осколки и фрагменты из его ноги, кровотечение уже ничто не будет сдерживать, и было бы лучше снять все лишнее сразу. Тони предпочитал иметь монополию на свою кровь.

Его отвели в дальний угол одного из медицинских тентов, где была шторка, отделяющая пацинета от всех остальных. Когда Тони сел на койку, им пришлось подождать, пока он отпустит руки Стива. Кусок за куском металл извлекали из его ноги, Тони при этом испытывал жуткую боль, и слабые обезболивающие, которые ему дали, на него едва действовали. Было невыносимо больно, и Тони вцепился в тонкие простыни койки.

Теплая ладонь накрыла его руку, и Тони перевел взгляд со своей ноги на Наташу. Она стояла рядом с ним и осторожно держала его руку в своей ладони, большим пальцем поглаживая костяшки пальцев, что должно было его, видимо, немного успокоить. Но эффект оказался обратным — рука Тони задрожала. Когда он вытащил ладонь из ее захвата, она не стала пытаться остановить его. Романова отступила на шаг и скрестила руки на груди. Ее лицо ничто не выражало, лишь брови были слегка сдвинуты, словно она о чем-то думала. Тони надеялся, что она уловила суть. Чем быстрей они все поймут, что ему неприятны касания, тем лучше.

Его рана смахивала на кровавое месиво: кожа изодрана, края воспалены, нога опухла. Чувствовать руки доктора было неприятно, но необходимо. Казалось, этот осмотр будет длиться вечно, но врач наконец достал переносной рентгеновский аппарат, который Тони периодически апгрейдил для Щ.И.Т.а. Последнее слово техники, Тони доверял его показателям. Неудивительно — нога оказалась сломана.

~~~

Дела c командой стали только хуже. Они будто и не замечали, что совем ему не помогали. Тор предлагал отнести Тони, куда бы он ни захотел. Клинт с завидным постоянством сидел вплотную к нему на кухне и травил байки о своих шрамах; их локти постоянно соприкасались при любом случайном движении. Брюс заработал привычку готовить чай или суп, а потом совать в руки Тони, постоянно напоминая об успокаивающих свойствах держания чего-то теплого в руках.

От Наташи и Стива впору было выть от ужаса. Казалось, они зависели от телесного контакта больше остальных знакомых Тони. Они постоянно касались кого-то: рука на плече, ладонь на спине и всё такое. А после травмы Тони, казалось, они и вовсе стали невыносимыми. Стив придерживал его, приобнимал и даже убирал волосы с лица. Наташа менее очевидно демонстрировала свои намерения. Тони почти поверил, что она совершенно не замечает своих действий: например, как она облокачивалась на него, когда они сидели рядом.

Если быть честным с самим собой, иногда Тони даже не был против. Порой он вовсе не возражал и даже хотел телесного контакта, как и все остальные, и в такие моменты не противился упорному желанию команды касаться его. Он даже сам тянулся к ним. Не постоянно, конечно, пусть они и стали намного больше времени проводить вместе. Однако всё же было неприятно, когда они нарушали его личное пространство и протягивали к нему руки. Никто не должен был касаться его таким образом. Его просто нужно было оставить в его собственном пузыре, в котором он жил с самого детства. Почему миру именно сейчас захотелось перевернуться и лишить его личного пространства?..

Он чувствовал, как внутри него росла волна беспокойства и паники от этих телячьих нежностей, которыми он был сыт по горло. И если он в скором времени не велит им прекратить, всё обернется катастрофой. Они не слушали, они не обращали внимания. Тони больше не мог этого терпеть, жить с постоянным страхом, что они снова будут так себя вести. Что кто-то из команды зайдет в комнату и положит ему на плечи ладони, когда он этого вовсе не желал — и этому не было без конца. Терпение лопнуло.

— Хватит! — взорвался Тони спустя неделю после перелома ноги. Они все сидели на диване вплотную друг к другу и смотрели фильм. Тони тоже притащили туда и заставили устроиться между ними. Они все тем или иным образом касались его, и вскоре это стало совершенно невыносимо. — Я пойду в мастерскую.

Видимо, кричал он громче, чем намеревался, но каждая клеточка его тела звенела от затаённого напряжения и ощущений от всевозможных касаний. Тони дошёл до точки кипения. Он был полностью ими окружён и не мог избежать прикосновений и жара их тел.

— Нет, у тебя перерыв, — сказал Стив, покачав головой. — Пока полностью не выздоровеешь, тебе нельзя переутомляться. Просто расслабься, Старк.

— Не могу я расслабиться, ей-богу, это же просто сломанная нога! — продолжал кричать Тони, отпихивая остальных от себя. Никто не стал спорить. Они все медленно отстранились, позволив Тони дотянуться до костылей и встать. — Сломанные ноги не значат, что я не могу сидеть на стуле и работать. Просто оставьте меня в покое.

Он споткнулся, Стив на автомате потянулся поддержать его. Едва он успел поймать Тони за локоть, как тот выдернул руку и быстро выпрямился.

— Не трогай меня! — прошипел он.

Пора было уходить, он был по горло сыт командой и всякими фильмами. Настал второй этап работы над прототипами генераторов, и он мог просто сидеть в своей мастерской и экспериментировать. Потратив столько времени без дела, теперь он считал это чуть ли ни самым своим сокровенным желанием.

Доковыляв до своей мастерской, он сразу же заперся там. Теперь никто не мог попасть внутрь. Никто не мог подкрасться к нему и дотронуться. Никаких рук на его плечах, никаких прикосновений к ладоням. Никаких ног, закинутых ему на колени, никаких прижиманий сбоку. Тут у него было своё личное пространство, тут он мог вздохнуть свободно. Скоро призрачные следы прикосновений испарятся, и всё будет нормально.

Пеппер не заставила себя долго ждать.

— Не волнуйся, Пеп, — сказал Тони, не отрывая взгляда от своей работы. — Я почти закончил. Довольно скоро в каждой деревеньке по всему миру будет доступ к долгосрочной чистой энергии. Штуковина временная, конечно. Лишь один генератор в мире может работать вечно, но я бы не стал сейчас пускать их в производство. — Технология дугового реактора была самой мощной в мире и могла применяться как во благо, так и во зло. Тони казалось, что лучше сохранить ее себе по крайней мере на какое-то время.

— Вообще-то я пришла поговорить не об этом, хотя я ценю твою оперативность и желание завершить проект, — с улыбкой ответила Пеппер, по-хозяйски войдя в мастерскую. Тони против воли улыбнулся. Неважно, как некомфортно он себя чувствовал, неважно, как сильно он хотел запереться и спрятаться от всего мира —Пеппер всегда могла обойти его коды и протоколы, которые запирали двери в мастерскую. Ей можно было доверять. — Мой любимчик сломал ногу и накричал на Капитана Америку, вот я и решила заскочить и удостовериться, у тебя всё в порядке.

— Так я твой любимчик? — довольно ухмыльнулся Тони. — Я-то думал, что это Фараон из «Ночи в музее». Я видел, как ты смотрела на него, когда вышел фильм.

— Он на втором месте, — сказала она. Пеппер приблизилась к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Простой жест, но Тони был за него благодарен.

— Они меня душат, Пеп. Дышать не могу, двигаться не могу. Я как в ловушке, — медленно произнес он, снова переведя взгляд на лежащее перед ним устройство. — Они никак не прекратят меня трогать, и если я скажу, мне это не нравится, они завалят меня вопросами. А ответов у меня нет.

И это была чистая правда. У него не было никаких ответов; ответов, которые бы давали разумное объяснение его неприязни к прикосновениям. Просто никто никогда раньше так не делал, и он привык, а недостаток телесного контакта стал нормой. Мать никогда не целовала его, когда у него было «бо-бо», отец никогда не разрешал ему кататься на своих плечах. Джарвис, будучи профессионалом, приберегал физические проявления привязанности на такие особые случаи, как дни рождения и окончание школы. Тетя Пегги обычно была в отъездах, но когда возвращалась, всегда обнимала его. Анна умерла молодой, но Тони помнил ее приветливые улыбки, как она нежно взъерошивала его волосы и обнимала его. Все проявления привязанности через телесный контакт, как он помнил, исходили от нее, однако длилось это не так долго, как ему бы хотелось.

Как ему объяснить команде, что ему просто не нравится, когда к нему прикасаются? Не существовало слов, которыми он мог бы правильно описать это чувство; что при желании прикосновений он дал бы им знать об этом. Редко бывало, когда он сам хотел прикосновений, они же делали это без предупреждений. Лишь однажды ему было на это наплевать — когда Роуди нашел его в пустыне и крепко обнял. В остальных же случаях он всегда должен был быть в курсе, что к нему хотят прикоснуться.

Вот и сейчас Пеппер держала дистанцию, пока Тони не раскрыл для объятий руки. Он хотел обнять её, вдохнуть её цветочный парфюм и почувствовать, как её голова, как всегда, наклонилась к его. После удушающих тисков команды было приятно просто прильнуть к кому-то знакомому и понимающему. Идеальный контраст с теми жуткими прикосновениями. Он постоянно задавался вопросом: почему в один момент он терпеть не может касаний, а в другой — сам тянется за ними. Тони полагал, что дело в обстоятельствах. Всё менялось, и он менялся вместе с этими изменениями.

— Они позвонили мне, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Хотят извиниться, что последнее время заставляли тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно. Они не знали, но теперь всё знают.

— Они поняли, наконец? — спросил Тони. Она кивнула. — Отлично.

— Тебе всё равно стоит поговорить с ними, Тони, — сказала Пеппер. Ее командный тон сейчас почему-то слышать было приятней, чем тот же тон Стива.

Тони застонал.

— Что случилось с моими друзьями? Почему они пытаются заставиться меня общаться? Всё прекрасно, и говорить об этом совсем не обязательно. Лучше просто сделать вид, что этой проблемы и не существует вовсе, — непринуждённым тоном заявил он. — Теперь они в курсе — проблем не будет.

Пеппер закатила глаза и отодвинулась.

— Ты совершенно безнадежен, — сказала она. Тони обхватил ее лицо ладонями, и она подалась вперед и поцеловала его в щеку. Она видела все его несказанные намеки, и Тони был ей за это благодарен. — Обещай мне, что позаботишься о себе. И поговоришь с командой. Они все расстроились, и а мне и так забот хватает с одним готом-супергероем.

— Я возмущен этим, — воскликнул Тони, ухмыльнувшись. Пеппер отстранилась и отошла к двери. — Я в два счета с этим разберусь.

После ее ухода Тони вернулся к работе, в этот раз чувствуя себя совершенно спокойно. Сдерживаемое неделями беспокойство улетучивалось, и ему казалось, что он снова мог дышать спустя долгое время. Чувство, будто он тонет, прошло, он больше не чувствовал удушья. Он будет в порядке.

Тони покинул мастерскую спустя почти сутки, когда ему стало лучше. Опираясь на костыли, он проковылял на кухню. Вся команда ужинала. Стив поднял голову, когда Тони вошел, но ничего не сказал. Когда он сел за стол, никто не подвинулся ближе. Он почувствовал волну облегчения.

— Я приготовила блинчики. Низкокалорийные, — просто сказала Наташа. Она поставила перед Тони тарелку, умело избегая касания его рук.

— Почему низкокалорийные? Присоединилась к банде тинэйджеров и ударилась в здоровое питание, Нат? — спросил Тони. Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

Стив повернулся на своем стуле, постукивая пальцами прямо перед ним.

— Ты пропустил фильм. Мы планировали посмотреть еще один, и если хочешь, присоединяйся. Можешь выбрать фильм, — медленно произнес он, и его тон был вовсе не командирским, как это было обычно.

Клинт застонал.

— Чувак, ты серьезно? Была ведь моя очередь, — заныл он. — Может, Старк кайфует от документалок, сводок биржевых акций или еще какой нудятины. Я хотел посмотреть нового «Безумного Макса».

Никто не помог Тони, когда он закончил есть, никто не тянулся поддержать его, если он спотыкался, и когда они все собрались в гостиной, команда снова вплотную расположилась на диване, а Тони уселся на мягком кресле рядом с ними. Было хорошо. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он мог спокойно смотреть фильм, не переживая, что к нему прикоснутся.

~~~

— Так ты, наконец, с ними поговорил? — спросил Роуди. Он вышагивал по мастерской, инспектируя все новые гаджеты любопытным взглядом. Тони улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил тебе. Я мастер общения. Мое личное пространство вновь сакрально и неприкосновенно. Я совершенно спокоен, — сказал Тони, не пытаясь убрать самодовольный тон.

Роуди закатил глаза. Закончив осмотр мастерской, как он обычно делал во время своих визитов, он уселся на стул рядом с Тони.

— Читал отчет о том, что случилось с ногой. Довольно болезненно. Как ты держишься? — спросил он. Тони пожал плечами, осторожно закинул загипсованную ногу на колени Роуди.

— Бывало и лучше. Хотя и хуже бывало, так что жаловаться не приходится, — сказал Тони. — Сижу на зашибенных обезболивающих. Стоять только на ней больно.

— Тогда прекрати стоять на ней, — посоветовал Роуди. — Простое решение проблемы.

— Точно, сложно свыкнуться с мыслью, что нога обернута какой-то фигней. Жутко неудобно, — пожаловался Тони. Он захныкал, и Роуди коснулся его ноги и пощекотал пальцы. Тони не убрал ногу, но заерзал. — Я рад, что ты вернулся.

— Я тоже, Тони, — сказал Роуди. — Так что, давай расскажи мне, как тебя раздражал Капитан Америка. Он заставлял тебя съедать все овощи? Заставлял ложиться спать в девять вечера?

— Неа, Капитан Ранняя Пташка не менял мой режим сна, спасибо, господи. Почему ты всегда хочешь говорить о нём? — вдруг спросил Тони. — У меня подозрение, что ты втюрился.

Роуди так громко рассмеялся, что благодаря акустике помещения звук эхом отразился от высоких потолков.

— Ну конечно, это я запал на кое-кого, — сказал Роуди, качая головой. — Это ведь я названиваю целыми днями, чтобы пожаловать на своенравного блондинчика с прекрасными глазами, который имеет раздражающую привычку сокрушать монстров в пять раз больше его самого и помогать пожилым леди переходить улицы.

— Он слишком идеален! Я этого терпеть не могу, — фыркнул Тони.

Роуди ткнул в него пальцем, остановившись в паре сантиметров от лица Тони.

— Он тебе нравится, — поддразнил он. — Тони Старк влюблен в Стива Роджерса. Теперь я это понял. Ты, наверное, на всех своих записках подписываешься «Энтони Роджерс».

— Мы сразимся, — сказал Тони. Он слегка толкнул Роуди в плечо. — Ты и я, мы подеремся. Королевская Битва, до последнего стоящего на ногах.

— Если так, то тогда проехали, закроем тему, — сказал Роуди. Он снова слегка пощекотал пальцы Тони.

Было приятно, один из тех моментов, когда Тони не возражал против прикосновений. Он был расслаблен, мягкие прикосновения Роуди были дружелюбными и успокаивающими, и не было ощущения, словно что-то жуткое заползало ему под кожу. Никакой ловушки, никакого вторжения в его личное пространство. Просто он, Роуди и приятный день.

— Не думаю, что у меня получится, — сказал Тони, посмотрев на пальцы Роуди. — Я не уверен, что стоит что-то предпринимать.

Роуди какое-то время не отвечал, продолжая мягкие поглаживания. Тони вздрогнул, когда его пальцы прошествовали по пальцам ноги до поврежденной места. Роуди наконец сделал глубокий вдох и поднял на него взгляд.

— Не буду врать, вам обоим, возможно, придется пойти на множество компромиссов. Убедиться, что вы оба счастливы и получаете от этих отношений то, что вам нужно, — спокойно сказал Роуди. — Ему придется убедиться, что он не давит на тебя, позволить давать тебе и получать тот телесный контакт, который тебе подходит. А из того, что я слышал от тебя, он фанат таких штучек. Ему придется научиться не перебарщивать, чтобы не заставлять чувствовать тебя некомфортно. А тебе придется общаться с ним, когда ты готов давать и получать такие жесты внимания, чтобы он не чувствовал себя обездоленным. Ты не особо хорош в общении, так что тебе тоже предстоит много работы.

Тони фыркнул.

— Я мастер общения, — буркнул он.

Роуди покачал готовой.

— Нет, Тони, — медленно произнес он. — Никакой ты не мастер общения.

Они провели остаток дня в тишине. Тони ценил дружеские касания Роуди, пока часом позже не почувствовал, что пора отстраниться. Он, казалось, не возражал, но чувство восприятия закончилось, и они оба остались довольны. Оба остались в мастерской — Тони занимался проектом, а Роуди сидел и читал.

У Роуди всегда с собой была его броня; всегда наготове, если бы ему захотелось улететь. Сейчас они проводили много времени врозь, и Тони не хотел, чтобы они расставались надолго. Роуди вернулся, но надолго ли — неизвестно, всё зависело от правительства. Команда приняла его с распростёртыми объятьями, жали руки и приветствовали, как старого друга. Они дали понять, что тот, кто так важен для Тони, всегда желанный гость.

Стив улыбнулся и обменялся с Роуди рукопожатием, они проговорили о войне и службе, обсудили перемены и прежние нравы в военной сфере за последние семьдесят лет. Тони с улыбкой наблюдал за ними, они поладили, даже порой шептались о чём-то, когда Тони не слышал.

Тони было абсолютно всё равно, он был в безопасности на мягком кресле, далеко от остальной команды на диване. Они сохраняли спокойствие, наслаждаясь совместным времяпрепровождением. Жить с этими людьми может быть проще, чем он думал.

~~~

— Старк, это отвратительно! — сказал Стив с полным ртом вафель.

Тони не обратил на него внимания. Гипс чесался, кожа зудела там, куда он не мог дотянуться. Вилка идеально подходила для этой цели, и он не собирался останавливаться, только потому что кому-то из сидящих за столом это зрелище неприятно.

— Мой дом — мои правила, — пробубнил Тони. — Моя вилка.

Стив вздохнул и покачал головой. Тони застонал, когда наконец дотянулся вилкой до места, где чесалось. Еще Тони заметил, как тело Стива застыло от этого звука, заметил, как быстро тот отвел взгляд.

Они сидели рядом друг с другом, на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы случайно не касаться друг друга, но всё же близко. Тони бросил вилку в сторону раковины и улыбнулся, когда та громко звякнула, упав прямо по назначению. Стив выглядел потрясающе: волосы, всё ещё взъерошенные ото сна, щеки порозовели по какой-то неизвестной причине — и сердце Тони пропускало удар каждый раз, когда эти длинные ресницы задевали щёки. Тони перевёл взгляд на покрасневшие губы Стива, запоминая их форму, и поймал себя на том, что представляет, каково будет чувствовать их на собственных губах.

Но что реально привлекло внимание Тони, так это рука Стива, покоящаяся справа от его тарелки, и его пальцы, постукивающие по столу. Тони почувствовал, что не отказался бы взять Стива за руку. Было бы приятно, держать эти сильные пальцы между своих. Стив всегда пытался держать Тони руку, когда только заработал травму, прежде чем Тони дал понять, как сильно он ненавидел телесный контакт. Стив пытался обнимать его, убирать волосы с лица и целовать в лоб: всё потому что он был ранен, и Тони казалось, он тонет в этих прикосновениях и не может дышать. К его величайшему облегчению, всё это прекратилось.

Тони потянулся и положил ладонь всего в паре сантиметров от руки Стива, почти готовый преодолеть последний рубеж личного пространства и взять его за руку. Прежде чем он успел осуществить желаемое, Стив отдернул руку. Тони нахмурился. С другой стороны Тони сидел Тор. Просто ради любопытства Тони наклонился к нему, их рубашки едва задели друг друга, как Тор встал и отошел.

Довольно скоро жажда телесного контакта улетучилось, и Тони больше не хотел ни к кому тянуться. На следующий день он попытался снова. Он хотел, чтобы его держали за руку, и когда они собрались вместе смотреть фильм, Тони сел на диван вместо кресла. Команда освободила для него пространство, тесно устроившись на одном конце дивана, и они старались не задеть его рукой или ногой. Тони краем глаза заметил, как они сплелись чуть ли не в узел. Желание вновь улетучилось.

Следующие пару дней он не хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались, но потом он снова потянулся к Стиву. В этот раз он просто положил ладонь ему на плечо. Стив отстранился и едва заметно улыбнулся Тони.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, отмахнувшись от Тони. Роуди был в городе, так что Тони разыскал его, и они вместе развалились на диване в мастерской и устроили себе марафон сериалов по Netflix.

Они не хотели прикасаться к нему. Тони оттолкнул их, и теперь они не рисковали пытаться снова. Ему было ясно, что никто из команды особо не испытывал к нему какой-либо привязанности. Когда Тони впервые попытался коснуться Стива на Хэликэрриере — он опустил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь выразить свою поддержку — Стив раздраженно скинул его руку. Клинт вёл себя отстранённо с ним во время Битвы за Нью-Йорк и открылся ему, только когда Тони предложил ему переехать в башню: простое дружелюбие. Наташа видела его в самом худшем состоянии: умирающим, пьяным и озлобленным. Брюсу, наверное, надоели его подколы и тычки в Халка. А Тор, вероятно, ненавидел его с их первой встречи, когда они дрались в лесах, и всё еще злился из-за всех его остроумных комментариев, которые Тони продолжал отпускать, смеясь над его недостатком понимания человеческой культуры.

Тони поразился, как не заметил этого раньше. Они пытались наладить контакт, когда только переехали, но теперь они вздохнули с облегчением. Никто из них не хотел действительно касаться Тони. Что, возможно, и к лучшему. Тони всё равно большую часть времени не хотел, чтобы к нему касались.

Первая битва после того, как с него сняли гипс, застала их всех дома. На самом деле ему ещё нельзя было появляться на поле боя, но он был нужен. Это была сложная битва: на них напало слишком много солдат с мощными пушками, и все они заработали ранения. Мстители все равно победили, но были слишком избиты, чтобы праздновать.

Наташа осторожно отсмотрела всех. Обхватив рукой лицо Клинта, она проверила его на предмет ран. Она похлопала Тора на спине, удостоверившись, что он в порядке. Халк держал ее руку, когда они тихо переварились в стороне. Стива она оглядела с приподнятой бровью, взяла его за руки и подняла их, проверив на координацию движений. Она закончила, только когда удовлетворилась, что они все целы и невредимы.

— Эй, Старк! — позвала Наташа. Тони поднял на ее взгляд. — Ты в порядке?

Он кивнул, и ей этого было достаточно. Его нога, казалось, горела, хоть и не очередной перелом, но вред был достаточно ощутимым, чтобы понять: ближайшие пару дней придется носить ортез. В остальном же Тони был в норме. Никто не счёл необходимым осмотреть его, и ему это было не нужно. Они вообще не хотели прикасаться к нему. Тони был не в настроении, так что оно и к лучшему.

~~~

Вздрогнув, Тони проснулся. Резко распахнув глаза, он вскочил с постели и рухнул на пол. Ковер был жестким, стена, к которой он прислонился спиной, холодной. Свет постепенно становился ярче, и он уже мог разглядеть обстановку. Он был дома в своей постели. Одеяла валялись на полу, на прикроватной тумбочке стояли фотографии, вещи, которые он сегодня носил, лежали у двери. Он дома.

— Сэр, сейчас три утра. Вы в своей башне в Нью-Йорке, — спокойно сказал Джарвис. — Ваши друзья в своих комнатах, отдыхают. Хотите, чтобы я связался с кем-то из них?

Тони быстро покачал головой. Они только разозлятся на него за то, что выдернул из постели. Или просто будут раздражены. Они потребуют рассказать, что ему снилось. Или того хуже, попытаются успокоить. Они захотят пригладить вихры его волос, крепко сжать в тёплых объятиях. Тони задрожал от одной лишь мысли об этом.

Он ещё ощущал руки, вцепившиеся в его волосы и удерживающие голову над водой. Пальцы, тыкающие его в грудь. Мощную хватку людей, тащивших его по тёмным коридорам. Они касались его, а Тони не нравилось, когда его трогали. Никто не должен был касаться его. Ему это не нравилось. Но всё не прекращалось.

Команда не помогла бы ему, никто не смог бы успокоить его и помочь пережить это. Он не хотел, чтобы его трогали. Тони крепче обхватил себя руками, прижав колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом. Он будет в порядке, Джарвис составит ему компанию, и ему нужно просто подождать.

~~~

— Ты в порядке, Тони? — спросила Наташа. Она смотрела на него с недоумением, нахмурив брови и сморщив нос. — У тебя измождённый вид.

Тони быстро отвел взгляд. Он не заметил, что всё то время, пока Наташа говорила, он таращился в одну точку. Он представил себе, как приятно будет ощутить ее объятия и перебирать волосы во время просмотра кулинарного шоу. В голове у него это смотрелось идеально.

— Я плохо спал, — сказал Тони. — Нужно было закончить с генераторами.

Что было ложью, он закончил их несколько месяцев назад, но почему-то они первыми пришли ему на ум.

— Я думала, они уже готовы и поступили в производство, — сказала Наташа. Конечно, она была не из тех, кто закрыл бы глаза на его враньё. — Или я могла ошибаться.

Она не ошибалась и прекрасно понимала это. Тони знал, что сейчас произойдёт — она вытрясет из него правду несколькими аккуратно выстроенными предложениями. И она хороша в этом. У Тони не было желания и сил продолжать врать, так что он просто сказал правду.

— Мне жаль, что я был мудаком, — медленно произнес он. — Когда мы впервые встретились, я был скотиной, и я понимаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. Я сам себя типа не выношу.

Глаза Наташи слегка расширились.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Тони. Ты мой друг.

Он покачал головой.

— Ты меня терпеть не можешь. Я отвратителен. Заноза в заднице, — сказал Тони. В голове это звучало почему-то совсем по-другому. — Ты не хочешь быть моим другом, даже не хочешь касаться меня.

— Я не прикасаюсь к тебе, потому ты этого терпеть не можешь. Ты мой друг, Тони. Я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение, — пояснила Наташа. Тони замер на мгновение, когда она наклонилась к нему, но не потому что переживал, что она прикоснется к нему, а потому что надеялся на обратное.

Прикосновения не последовало. Тони пожал плечами.

— Не всё же время. Иногда это приятно, — сказал он. — Большую часть времени я просто хочу иметь своё личное пространство, в этом нет ничего такого. Но иногда мне хочется, чтобы меня обняли, хочется держать чью-то руку, чтобы кто-то игрался с моими волосами. Иногда это приятно.

Наташа выжидательно положила руку на диван. Она сидела рядом с Тони, но не настолько близко, чтобы прикоснуться. Это было приглашение, которое Тони мог принять или отклонить. Он принял его. Рука Наташи была мягкой, ее тонкие пальцы легко обхватили его ладонь. Он ухватился за нее, как за спасательный круг, словно ожидая, что в любой момент она поймет, что делает, и оттолкнет его, как делали все остальные. Наташа не высвободила свою ладонь, вместо этого положила другую руку ему на плечо и мягко притянула ближе.

Он прижался к ней, и она обняла его, поглаживая спину.

— Прошло несколько месяцев, Тони. Ты должен был нам сказать, — прошептала она.

Тони кивнул и спрятал лицо у нее на шее. Кажется, Наташа совсем не возражала.

Спустя пару часов Тони стало достаточно, и он отстранился. Наташа отпустила его и улыбнулась. Они снова заняли прежние места на диване и продолжили смотреть передачи, словно ничего не случилось. Они не обсуждали это, даже не переглядывались. Просто спокойно сидели и наслаждались компанией друг друга.

— Я это исправлю, — сказала Наташа, когда они закончили. Тони собирался вернуться в мастерскую. — Мы всё поправим.

Наташа действительно собиралась всё исправить. Она, должно быть, переговорила со всей командой, потому что час спустя Тони получил электронное письмо с купонами на три бесплатных объятья от Клинта и извинения в виде формул теоритической физики от Брюса. Стив зашёл извиниться лично.

Тони даже не сразу заметил его, но тот терпеливо ждал. Почти полчаса спустя Тони был частично облачён в броню, а Стив переминался с ноги на ногу у двери, пока не подошел и не сел прямо на стул рядом с ним.

— Мне жаль. Я просто думал... — начал Стив, но замолк, когда Тони поднял на него взгляд. — Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе. Мне казалось, тебе это не нравится. Я просто принял это и заставил тебя думать, что ты нам не нравишься, и мне очень жаль.

— Все нормально, Стив, — сказал Тони. Но готов был признаться себе, что всё еще было больно. Тони посмотрел на Стива, теребящего руки, и слегка запаниковал, что тот попытается потянуться к нему. Он также готов был признаться себе, что пару дней назад Тони бы отдал почти всё, чтобы взять Стива за руки. Чувство периодически то пропадало, то появлялось, и у Тони не было этому объяснения. Он просто такой, какой есть. — Мне говорили, что я ужасен в общении. Я не могу винить тебя за то, что ты не знал.

— Всё равно я должен был быть рядом с тобой, — сказал Стив. Он сгорбился и глубоко вздохнул. — Я просто позволил тебе втихую страдать и ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь. Я поступил с тобой нечестно.

Тони рассмеялся.

 

— Ага, но это я не решился сказать тебе, что хочу подержать тебя заруку. Знаю, как сильно ты любишь эти телячьи нежности. Обнимаешь Наташу, закидываешь руку на плечи Брюса, с Клинтом ударяете кулаками. С Тором ты рестлингуешь, даже с Роуди обмениваешься рукопожатием. Ты весь такой из себя тактильный, и я не хотел говорить тебе, что иногда мне это нравится, а иногда нет. Сам виноват.

 

Стив тут же потряс головой.

 

— Нет, не виноват. Думаю, я должен был спросить. Должен был догадаться, что ты не отказывался бы от прикосновений постоянно, — медленно сказал он. — Мы оба напортачили. Давай договоримся. Ты даешь мне знать, когда готов позволить прикоснуться к тебе, и я даю тебе этот желаемый контакт. А потом я даю то нужное пространство, когда ты не хочешь, чтобы мы прикасались к тебе. Договорились?

Тони чувствовал, как его мышцы расслабились, месяцами сдерживаемые переживания и паника улетучились.

— Лучший план, который я слышал, — отозвался он. Он откинулся в кресле и попытался сдержать довольную ухмылку, которая грозила расплыться на его лице.

— Отлично! — сказал Стив. Солнечная улыбка осветила его лицо, и Тони не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда увидел её. — Ты не возражаешь, если я сейчас возьму тебя за руку?

Простой вопрос. Тони не чувствовал давления, голос Стив был спокойным, тон — расслабленным, словно он бы принял любой его ответ. Тони покачал головой.

— Нет, не сейчас. Я дам знать когда.

Стив кивнул.

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, — сказал он, нежно глядя Тони в глаза. — Что насчет ужина? Может, поужинаем? Я бы хотел больше разговаривать с тобой. Поработать над нашим общением.

— Эй, да я мастер общения, — сказал Тони.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Ну-ну, не сомневаюсь. Так что, это да или нет? Потому что я вообще-то вроде проголодался.

Тони расплылся в улыбке. Он хотел сказать, что согласен, только потому что тоже был голоден, и съест там всё, что захочет, а потом убедится, что найдет там искомый комфорт.

— Я бы не отказался поесть, — сказал он.

~~~

Пару месяцев спустя Тони валялся на диване и читал книгу, которую ему дал Брюс, а Стив смотрел мультики по телевизору. Уже какое-то время всё складывалось отлично. Иногда на середине фильма, когда команда собиралась вместе, Тони вставал со своего кресла и присоединялся к остальным на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее между ними. Если Стив держал его руку, а Тони вдруг высвобождал ладонь, то они прекращали соприкасаться. Наташа иногда клала ноги на колени Тони, а потом он просил ее подвинуться. Тор обнимал его, когда Тони был не против. Тони слегка касался плеч Брюса, чтобы дать понять, что всё нормально, и потом их руки соприкасались, когда они работали на чем-то в мастерской. Тони дружески хлопал Клинта по спине, и они мерились силами за реслингом, пока Тони не просил остановиться. Пеппер и Роуди были такими же чудесными и понимающими, как и всегда.

— Эй, Стив, — позвал Тони, посмотрев на него. Стив улыбнулся. — Если бы тебе хотелось меня сейчас поцеловать, то я бы не возражал.

На его лице появилось лукаво-озорное выражение.

— О, да неужели? — спросил Стив. Тони кивнул. — Скажешь, когда мне остановиться.

— Обязательно, — сказал Тони.

Стив подался вперед и прижался губами к губам Тони, и Тони совсем не был против.


End file.
